Defender Fleet
Defending the Peace in the Final Frontier The Idea behind the Fleet Defender Fleet Organised Originally as a Squadron for the guild pilots to get together and help each out, the Squadron struggled to get off the ground. While there was interest, there was just not enough to make it a more regular thing. Over time the Squadron graduated to a Fleet as bigger ships became available, more people we able to go up and help clear the stars of any enemy forces. It was always a good time when the Fleet hit the skies, even those who thought flying was for droids were known to tag along. The ships with the abilities to cater to large number of players in turrets were popular, as the gunships were nothing more then a flying tank. Fitted in their trademark Blue and White Flight suits, the Fleet soon became an essential part of the guild. Branching Out With the launch of Star Trek Online, many members went and started in that. It was not until recently that the idea of putting guildies in touch with each other in STO that the idea to launch a Defender Fleet in STO was born. Headed up by Quigin, the final frontier is now being Defended. The Back Stories Star Wars Galaxies Jedi Master Tanthalas was equally adept at home in the cockpit of his X Wing as he was planet side, saber in hand. Much of the aide given to the Rebellion was at the front lines. It wasnt until the battle of Restuss which saw many of the group fleeing to escape the Empire that the thought of training for space combat was discussed. As the group healed and moved to its new base of Operations, Master Tanthalas invested in training a small team, known as Defender Squad, the group ran escort missions and harassed small Imperial task forces in hit and run missions. As word of their adventures grew, many from within were keen to help out and the numbers grew to a level where Master Tanthalas, jokingly referred to it as Defender Fleet. The name stuck. The Old Republic Master Klek Drego interest in all things space had bloomed ever since his younger days, as he spent more and more time amongst the Republic fleet, Klek had felt that the Enclave could do with something like this. Approaching the Council and the Admiralty, Klek was able to make use of some spare fighters, and an old cruiser which was destined for the scrap yard. The ships were used for training both Jedi and soldiers from Phoenix Battalion who had shown interest in learning. Given the name of Defender Fleet at the official opening, the small task force of ships had been worked back into top shape by countless hours work. The years before the war the Fleet saw nothing beyond duty in escort missions, often taking hold above planet that members of the Enclave had been on assignment to, over the years the Republic would send an older ship or two when it could, with no need for many of the older ships, the Academy made great use of them. As the war broke out, Defender Fleet often found itself carrying forces of the Academy around as they were called into action, encountering Sith task forces the Fleet often made short work of them with Klek in command. Their most notable achievement came holding the Sith off over Bothawui, where the sacrifice of Master Drego was able to win the Republic invaluable time it didnt have. Notable Members *Klek Drego *Imants ( Former Commander) *Quinlan ( The First Commander) *Tetsabou ( Former Commander) *Fysik ( Brought about the change of the Squad to a Fleet) *Firechicken ( Represented the Squadron Often in Deep Space) *Tanthalas ( Captain of Defender 1 Narmle, the guilds first Gunship) Category:Guild Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:The Old Republic